


hey young blood (where's your revenge?)

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan may be more interested in Daehyun than Yongguk would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey young blood (where's your revenge?)

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Outdoor Sex

_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith / is when it’s tested again and again every day_

It’s them, falling in between the crevices of faith, trust and then picking themselves back up again, wishing to be whole, to leave the scars of their past untouched.

If no one speaks about the way the glue is wearing out and their pieces are falling at their edges and how cracks are mapped out in such detail all over their wretched bodies, maybe they’ll forget.

Yongguk strides in and he doesn’t make small talk. He doesn’t wait, he doesn’t pause, he doesn’t remember that Daehyun is not titanium and sometimes he breaks.

He acts like he owns the puny apartment and walks into the bathroom without fear, pushing the younger man against the wall, letting the shower run and they are soaked to their bones. Daehyun agrees to every bit that Yongguk is and isn’t. Maybe he just really likes Yongguk, or maybe he’s just malleable.

He fills in the spaces that Yongguk isn’t and diminishes in the spaces that he is. Perhaps he is tired of searching for someone so willing to take him without as much as a grunt.

Today Daehyun hears keys rattling outside his apartment and he shivers. Sometimes he wonders if the man brings him the chills out of fear or excitement. Yongguk brings in a gust of wind along with him and Daehyun shakes in his skin.

“Hey,” he mutters, holding up his palm that’s covered by the sleeve of his sweater and he is cosy, warm and small. “Want some coffee?”

Yongguk ignores his greeting and his question and holds him by his wrist. “You’re angry about something again,” Daehyun says belatedly, active participation in what seems like a monologue.

“I’m not your sandbag. I’m not a hooker, either.”

He can afford to make requests, right? He can ask for more or less when he wants to, right? If Yongguk doesn’t want that coffee, he can make himself one, right?

So he pries his hand away and shuffles to the cramped kitchen and starts the coffee machine, focussing on its whizzes and mechanical grinding noises.

“I’m sorry.”

Oh, so maybe it isn’t a monologue after all. “About what?” Daehyun pretends, folds his arms across his chest and stares more intently at the machine. Anywhere but Yongguk.

“Everything. Treating you like shit, treating _everyone_ like shit. You don’t deserve that.”

Daehyun is silent. This is them, falling through the crevices, even though they are in the midst of piecing whatever’s left of them. He bites his tongue so he doesn’t snap and Yongguk is spiralling into his inner turmoil, a section of his dark abyss that isn’t Daehyun’s to look after.

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

“No, I’ve been hard on everyone. I’ve been horrible. I just – there’s so much going on and I don’t really know what there is to—no, I should quit complaining. I’m sorry.”

This is Daehyun, picking up their pieces and fitting them like jigsaw puzzles and hoping that by pressing their jagged edges closer to each other they’ll even each other out to fit.

So he grabs Yongguk by the shoulders and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He forgets the coffee machine and grabs his wallet and his keys and pushes the older man out of the apartment.

“Why are we out?”

“Himchan hyung needs some help in the cafe. I want to go. You can tag along.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You’re horrible and you’re sorry and I’m going to forgive you if you come along.”

Yongguk groans. Maybe the gaps are closing in on each other. Maybe they’ll come back, stitched at their ends, writhing and moaning in pain, but they’ll stick.

“Has anyone told you you’re great at smothering?”

Daehyun looked accused, eyes wide, “oh, wow, I thought that was _your_ special trait.”

So Yongguk smiles at the way Daehyun pretends and maybe, if they aren’t careful, they could come off as being flawless compositions.

*****

“Holy shit, thanks for coming, I to— _oh_.” Himchan’s face falls and Yongguk feels the way his sadness pricks into every vein in his body.

“Hey Himchan,” he tries and he fails, as Himchan just nods his head curtly, looking away quickly.

“Hyung,” Daehyun tries this time, squirming his way in to the back of the counter and turns into mash, falling all over Himchan, tickling his sides, and suddenly Himchan is Himchan again.

“You’re such a brat,” Himchan says, an ounce of unintended affection seeping through his words, then he remembers Yongguk is there and he cowers away. Daehyun picks on but doesn't comment.

“Do you need help?” he asks, eager and starry-eyed and ready to make compensation for everything that’s not right in this current scenario.

“Help me grab some coffee beans loaded in the truck by the back door.”

“You mean the alley behind?”

“Yeah, the truck’s parked there. Just grab about three bags of beans for me.”

“Okay. Do you want Yongguk to stay or—”

“Your boyfriend, you take him with you. I may condone your choice of partner but for your sake I shall be nice. If he lingers around some more, I can’t assure what’ll happen,” Himchan whispers and Daehyun nods, dragging Yongguk away from the cafe sales floor and into the kitchen.

“The guy hates me; why the hell do I have to be here to deal with his glares?”

“Because you’re horrible to everyone and you said terribly mean things and punched Himchan hyung in the face that day just because he leaned in closer to talk to me.”

“He likes you.”

“Many people do. That doesn’t mean you have to be a menace to all of them.”

“He likes you more than a normal friend or hyung should.”

Daehyun turns red, just slightly. “Well, that’s his choice, isn’t it? This is mine.” He punches Yongguk in the chest lightly and turns away, strutting through the kitchen and reaching the back door.

Yongguk grins, the way he knows he’s won a war and he spins the younger man around, kissing him fully on the lips.

“I want to fuck you.”

Daehyun’s heart skips many beats and he stares, incredulous. “What?” he asks in a theatrical whisper and Yongguk just thinks he’s cute.

“I. Want. To. Fuck. You.”

Yongguk finds it interesting how he’s not rejecting the notion, instead he’s pondering the consequences of getting caught and in the meantime pretending to be shocked. “Here?”

Yongguk mimics his theatrical whispers. “Outside.”

“In the truck?”

“By the truck.”

*****

Daehyun is bent over the slippery surface of the truck door and clutching at anything possible. The finger enters and he squeezes his eyes shut, his heart in his mouth and hoping that Himchan doesn’t come out looking for them.

He mentioned something about getting coffee, right? If they take too long he might actually come out.

“Yongguk what if Himc— _ah_.”

Yongguk puts in his second finger and it is lodged securely where it numbs his senses, the way he willingly lets Yongguk smother him. “Fuck,” he mutters, slightly disoriented, the only thing in his peripheral view is white. He doesn’t remember where they are, but when Yongguk pulls out his fingers, he does.

Yongguk swipes the bit of pre-cum with his thumb and applies it by the edge of the hole. “We’re going to have to make do, sweetie.” He adds a drag of saliva and Daehyun feels dirty, moist, _ready for more._

“But what if Himchan hyung comes out?” His eyes are wide and he’s biting on his lips—he wants this so much, why is he playing coy again?

“Then he can enjoy the fucking view,” says Yongguk as his hands fly over his penis before placing the tip at the edge and he kisses Daehyun’s neck gently.

He feels dizzy. “Are you okay?”

“Y—yeah, I think.”

“Okay.”

His heart is pounding. There’s something exhilarating about doing something this naughty in the open, the way the wind hits against his bare buttocks and the way Yongguk is slightly more nervous than usual, his fingers biting into his flesh and making blunt dark prints.

They fit and for a moment they forget the way they used to break apart. Melding, burning and touching up and they've evolved into a piece worthy to be hung on walls of galleries.

Yongguk is sturdy and solid hard and Daehyun is reduced into jelly, his clothed chest slamming against the door with a resounding _bam—bam—bam—bam_ that’s deafening and he almost misses his own loud moans that are echoed in the small space of the back alley.

“Shush, darling, or they’ll hear us,” Yongguk is smothering again and Daehyun nods his head eagerly, gags himself with his arm and making strange throaty sounds that symbolise appreciation, saying ‘more, more, some more _please_ ’.

“Daehyun? Are you okay at the back? I’m busy here, do you think you could give me a hand?” Oh drats. Himchan. Daehyun’s eyes widen and he takes a furtive look at Yongguk who’s staring daggers into his lean back and too busy fucking him to bother about Himchan.

Daehyun jolts when Yongguk hits the spot and he spills, moans and sorrys and mores and Yongguk is more than happy to oblige. “I—I’m okay, hyung, I just—give me a moment, wi— _ah, fuck_ —will you? I just ne—need a whi—while to sort stuff out—oh my fucking god, Yongguk will you—with Yongguk. We needed to—to talk for a while n—now and I—Yongguk, fuck, fuck, fuck—just—”

Himchan is silent for a moment.

“As long as there’s no fighting and physical conflict. Talk all you like.” He sounds indignant, like he’s being framed for something he didn’t do, like he was stolen of a toy he never owned.

Yongguk is ruthless. He ruts into him without breaking a sweat. “I told you,” he fucks him, holding his hips up and fucks him from below, hitting his insides with fervour and Daehyun yelps.

“He likes you,” he whispers, speeding up, his fingers leaving marks on his soft skin and Daehyun has tears running down his eyes at how Yongguk seems to be harder and quicker and deeper and it hurts, but it feels so good.

“He hates me not only because I’m a terrible person—or that I punched his sorry face in,” he mutters through gritted teeth and Daehyun is soft, velvety and tight, the way he squeezes around his hard-on makes him want to just throw him onto the concrete road and fuck him until he forgets to cry or speak.

“He hates me because I have you, and he doesn’t.”

“T—that’s not true,” Daehyun has dribble over his chin and he screams once more when Yongguk kneads his buttocks gently, his hips still slamming against his and he tries to breathe normally.

“Ah, what did we talk about lying, Daehyunnie.”

“O—oh god, I’m going to—”

“Not if you’re a dishonest boy, Daehyunnie darling,” he wraps his finger around Daehyun’s erection and the younger man cries out like a child robbed of his sweets. “D—Daehyunnie is sorry, please.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes, very, very sorry.” He has tears rolling down his chin by this point and he can barely hold on if not for the way Yongguk’s hands are still on his hips and making sure he can still stand.

“Oh, really.”

“Yes, really.”

“Will you promise your favourite Himchan hyung,” Daehyun internally scoffs at how childish Yongguk is, but thoughts are jumbled up when Yongguk slams against him, “that you are not interested in him. Don’t see him anymore.”

Daehyun retains the last bit of logic still in his mind. “B—but I can’t not meet him he he—helped me loads whe—when I was in high school, I can’t do—do this.”

“Then tell him that you really don’t like him. You would like to remain platonic because you prefer me.” _Jesus, Yongguk, for real? Inflate your ego some more?_

But in this moment Daehyun just finds him hot. There’s something about horrible-behaving Yongguk with the temper of a marshmallow transforming into nonchalant badass motherfucker that sets off dings in Daehyun’s mind.

“O—okay. I’ll t—tell him that later.”

“I can’t hear you. You’re stuttering.” _Fucking twat, Jesus._

“Y—yes. I’ll tell Himchan h—hyung later.”

“Good boy.”

“C—can I cum now?”

“Yes, you may.”

“Thank you.”

Yongguk loosens his grip and Daehyun feels fumbling at the bottom of his stomach, pressure building up in his chest and he is deafening as he releases.

*****

Himchan takes a glance at the way Daehyun and Yongguk are dressed unkemptly and he feels like he’s lost his ability to speak.

“You’ve made up.” He sounds salty and Yongguk feels pride welling up his chest.

Yongguk is averting his gaze because he is back to being passive aggressive and avoiding any possible friction.

“Yeah, haha, I guess.” Daehyun scratches the back of his neck and he is still naïve Jung Daehyun with an attractive smile and Himchan is still smitten.

“I’ll wait for you in the car, Daehyun. You have something to tell Himchan, right?”

Himchan shoots him a death glare and he walks out of the cafe without as much as a small look at Daehyun, who sends him away with a worried look on his face.

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down / Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_The war is won before it’s even begun._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, truthfully, I'm so sorry.
> 
> (I had this long ass rant/apology for this story being so shitty written as an end note but a glitch/html bullshit that stops me from putting a cute emoticon to express my sorriness so I guess it's fate that you won't have to read my nonsense as an end note who needs that anyway right)
> 
> Lyrics/Title from 'The Phoenix' and 'Immortals' from Fall Out Boy  
> (The song 'Immortals' constantly makes me think of Big Hero 6 and I am then morbidly reminded that I have a fic Zero Hero that has a BH6 au and that there is a very long expired update for that fic I am a horrible person I don't really get it why am I allowed anywhere I am sorry)
> 
> I need to rant uni work is such crap I just wasted my entire weekend doing anything but uni work and the outcome is this horrendous story what is this even man.
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
